


Never Truly Gone

by Austrix



Series: January 2021 Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adoption, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, New Year's Eve, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, no beta we die like men, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austrix/pseuds/Austrix
Summary: His eyes then trailed to the boy on the bed, sitting with his head buried in his knees with guitar discard to the side. Phil sighed, closing the door behind him as he went to sit next to him."Wilbur?" Phil started softly, watching as the boy curled in on itself a bit more. "Wilbur, son, what's wrong?"Or Wilbur's having a hard time on New Years, and Phil helps.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: January 2021 Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Never Truly Gone

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Tommy yelled, glaring down at the board in front of him as he weighed in his options. The house goes silent, the blonde looking back up at his brother. 

"If you're waiting for me to disagree with you," Techno started monotonously, "it's going to be a long night." 

Phil stifled a laugh as Tommy erupted, leaning against the wall as he watched his oldest and his youngest play their heated game of monopoly. It was the first New Years since Tommy joined their little family. Phil couldn't have been happier to have adopted the blonde, and as much as the twins wouldn't admit it, he knew they cared about Tommy as well. But even so, a heavy air seemed to float around the house tonight, something Phil just couldn't seem to place. It was New Years, a time to celebrate another year of survival, and to look forward to new beginnings. So why did something seem so... off? 

He scanned the room, eyes crossing over the two maniacs still yelling on the floor over to the empty couch. He could've sworn he saw a mop of brown hair peek over the edge of the sofa a second ago.

Phil slowly snuck out of the living room, making it quietly up the stairs. The floorboards creaked slightly as he moved down the hallway, stopping in front of his middle son's door. 

"Wil?" He called as he knocked gently, hand reaching for the doorknob. He heard a sharp inhale, followed by soft shuffling. "Can I come in?" 

A small, hesitant hum echoed through the door, causing Phil to open the door. He peered in, eyes scanning the golden room. It was still pretty empty, lacking any decorations since he got here. The only thing in the room was a small desk, and the worn guitar case Wilbur brought with him. His eyes then trailed to the boy on the bed, sitting with his head buried in his knees with guitar discard to the side. Phil sighed, closing the door behind him as he went to sit next to him.

"Wilbur?" Phil started softly, watching as the boy curled in on itself a bit more. "Wilbur, son, what's wrong?" 

There was a moment of silence before Wilbur looked up. Phil noticed the pale expression, matched with the red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Phil felt his heart shatter, the kid looking down at his knees as he shook his head. 

"You don't have to tell me," He shuffled back, wrapping his arm around Wilbur. Wil leaned into his side. 

Phil's gaze trailed to the discarded guitar. 

"Were you trying to play something?" He asked softly, gently rubbing Wilbur's shoulder. 

Wilbur slowly nodded against Phil's shoulder.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it," the brunette spoke up for the first time, curly locks falling over his eyes. "Not today.." 

Phil blinked a few times, looking down at the boy. "What do you mean..?" 

"It's the anniversary," Wil started shakily, pausing to swallow the lump forming in his throat. "Of our mom's death. It.. it was her guitar." 

Phil's heart ached as he squeezed Wilbur a tad tighter. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't know, Wil."

Techno and Wilbur have never talked about their lives before coming to live with Phil. He's been able to come up with a bit of a timeline based on what he was told when he agreed to take them in, and small comments from Wilbur to Techno, but they had never come to talk to Phil himself. He didn't really mind, though. Those kids have been through so much. They would tell him when they were ready.

"She was really sick, Phil," Wilbur's small voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "We knew it was coming, but we really didn't want to believe it," he took another shaky breath, staring at his knees. Phil didn't want to interrupt, just holding the boy tight. "I wish there was something we could've done to help her. She was all we had left." 

A pained silence filled the air between them, Phil resting his chin on Wil's forehead. 

"But she's never truly gone. She'll always be with you," Phil slightly cringed at the cheesy words coming out of his mouth, "I know it's hard, but I know she wouldn't want you blaming yourself, let alone being sad because of her." 

Wilbur let out a soft sob, turning into Phil as he reached up to wrap his arms around his neck. Phil's hands wrapped tightly around the kid, rubbing his back gently. 

A small, awkward cough echoed from the doorway, causing both parties to jump. 

Techno stood in the doorway, hands fiddling with the tie of his braid. 

How long had he been standing there? They didn't even hear the door open. 

"It's, uh, almost midnight.." Techno muttered. By the way he refused to meet their eyes, it was clear he heard the conversation. 

"Why don't we head back downstairs, alright Wil?" Phil said softly, nudging the kid in question gentle as he moved to get off the bed himself. Wilbur nodded, shuffling off the bed, before quickly making his way out of the room. 

Phil stood in the doorway, staring at the pink haired kid as he listened to Wilbur's footsteps creak down the stairs. 

"Thank you, Phil," Techno said after a second, turning to head back down the hallway, "It… really means a lot." 

Phil's lips creased slightly as he followed the kid out, offering a gentle hum in response. 

"Guys, the countdown has started!" The gremlin blonde's annoyed voice rang out, causing Phil to move quicker as he entered the living room. He jumped onto the middle of the couch, watching as the count down on the TV reached 30 seconds. 

Tommy settled down on the floor in front of the couch, Techno opting to kneel next to him. Wilbur slowly came to sit next to him on the couch, leaning into his side. 

It was clear his little family had quite a bit they needed to work through, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He loved these kids with his entire heart. 

"Three!" Tommy's screech pulled him out of his thoughts, causing Phil to join in the yelling. "Two, one! Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, dad," Phil heard softly, Wilbur nuzzling into his side as Phil's eyes widened. 

_ Dad _ . 

Wilbur had never called him dad before. 

He liked the sound of it. 

"Happy New Year, son." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know of any typos!  
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
